


Moonlight

by sailortaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, i haven't written fic in so long :o i feel like this is really crappy im sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: Here's the deal. Enjolras' mother reaaally wants him to have a boyfriend for Christmas. Grantaire is Enjolras' friend, and volunteers to "fake" date Enjolras. The problem is, Enjolras has been in love with Grantaire for as long as he can remember.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carryonmyenjoltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmyenjoltaire/gifts).



> For my amore mio Cynthia! For her birthday!!! The big 1-9!!!!! The title is from Ariana Grande's song "Moonlight" !!!

“Are you ever going to get a boyfriend?” Enjolras’ mother asked him over dinner.

Enjolras sighed, moving around the rice in his bowl while trying to think up an excuse. “Mother, I am focusing on my studies right now, I do not have time for a boyfriend.”

His mother gave him a look, clicking her tongue softly. “I know you’re just saying that, sweetheart. You’re doing so well in your studies and your workload is so easy for you, you’re just coasting along.”

Enjolras hastily stuffed his mouth with rice. “Mmm-mm. Mmmm mmm.”

“Enjolras,” his mother scolded him.

Enjolras swallowed and sighed. “Mother, I-”

“Enjolras, I don’t care. It’s just-I’d be so happy if you had a boyfriend.”  
  
Enjolras took a deep breath, his mind spinning wildly. “Mother, I-I do have a boyfriend,” he blurted out.

His mother beamed at him. “Aw, I’m sorry, you must have just not wanted to tell me because you’re so shy about those things.”

“Mother-”

“No, I understand! I want him over for Christmas dinner,” his mother declared, getting up from the dinner table and taking both their bowls up to the counter.

Enjolras stared at the table. Why did he tell his mother he had a boyfriend?

 

* * *

 

“You told your mother you have a boyfriend?” Cosette hissed during lunch the next day.

Enjolras scrunched his nose before nodding slowly.

“Enjolras...you don’t have a boyfriend!” Cosette said.

“I know!” Enjolras said.

“Enjolras has a boyfriend?” Grantaire asked, plopping his tray down at their table before sitting down.

“No, he doesn’t,” Cosette said, “he’s just lying to his mother about him having one to, like, make her happy or something.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

“No! It’s not...okay well maybe it is a little messed up but my mother keeps asking and it's the day before the first day of break and there's only four days before Christmas and-” Enjolras trailed off when he saw the glance Grantaire and Cosette gave each other. “What was that?” he asked.

“Date me,” Grantaire said.

“Wh-what?” Enjolras asked. “Why would I date you?”

“Because, you need a boyfriend,” Grantaire said slowly.

“Oh!” Enjolras said. “You-you’d pretend to date me?”

“Yeah, just so your grandmother wouldn’t get, like, upset or anything, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, of course,” Enjolras said hurriedly, “why would you want to date me otherwise?”

Grantaire frowned for a millisecond before nodding quickly. “So! Boyfriends,” he said.

"Boyfriends,” Enjolras confirmed.

  

* * *

 

“So,” Grantaire said, “what do we tell your mom?”

“Well, we only need to date for a week,” Enjolras said, “then I’ll break up with you-”

“You’ll break up with me? What, I wouldn’t break up with you first?” Grantaire asked jokingly.

Enjolras stopped walking in the middle of the school parking lot and stared at him.

"I'll break up with you," Enjolras repeated.

"Okay," Grantaire said softly.

Enjolras quickly walked over to his car, getting in. Grantaire got in the passengers side and Enjolras sped out of the parking lot.

Enjolras' mind wandered off while he was driving home. He didn't want Grantaire to break up with-fake break up with him, he wanted to be in control of the whole situation, because he was in control, because he didn't want to get hurt, because he loved-

"Enjolras!"

Enjolras snapped out of it and flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, re-focusing on the road. "What?"

"Are you okay there? You looked like you were zoning out," Grantaire said.

"Yeah," Enjolras said, "I'm fine, don't worry." He glanced outside. "Here's your house," he said.

Grantaire opened his mouth, then closed it. "Thanks," he said, grabbing his bag and getting out. Enjolras waited until Grantaire got into his house and pulled out of the driveway, heading home.

 

* * *

 

 _Three days until Christmas,_ Enjolras thought. _Three days._

He took a deep breath and knocked on Grantaire's front door, nervously straightening out his red plaid t-shirt.

It opened only a few seconds later, revealing a scruffy and tired Grantaire, clad in just a pair of pajama pants.

"Enjolras! I, uh, wasn't expecting you today," Grantaire said, yawning.

"Yeah, well, Christmas is only in three days, so that doesn't give us much time to, uh..." Enjolras trailed off when he saw the look on Grantaire's face.

"Oh, crap, yeah! I totally had forgotten it was-that it's that soon, uh, um, come on in then!" Grantaire said in a rush, moving aside so Enjolras could, in fact, enter the house. "My parents left a couple days ago for winter break, so we definitely won't be disturbed at all," Grantaire said.

"They left?" Enjolras asked. "Without you?"

"Yeah, well, they just wanna spend some time alone together for the holidays, you know," Grantaire said.

"Oh," Enjolras said. "Okay. Are you-are you, uh, okay-are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, man, it's all good I'm cool with it," Grantaire assured him.

Enjolras bit his lip for a couple moments, staring at Grantaire. "Well, I'm here now," he said.

Grantaire laughed. "Yeah, for three days," he said.

Enjolras took a deep breath. "Grantaire, we're friends, you know I'm always here for you, right?"

Grantaire smiled. "Yeah, I know," he said, before brushing past Enjolras. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks," Enjolras said quickly, his heart beating rapidly.

"Alright, well, let me just get a snack then we can watch a movie or something," Grantaire said.

"Okay," Enjolras said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. 

Was it just him, or had Grantaire's smile seem a little...forced? No, he was probably just imagining things.

"Okay," Grantaire said, walking into the room and plopping down right next to Enjolras. "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I got us both some chips anyway."

"Thanks," Enjolras said, not looking at Grantaire.

"What? Why aren't you looking at me?" Grantaire asked. "If you don't like these chips I can go get-oh! Oh, I'm in my pajamas and not wearing a shirt and you're-you're dressed, wow, uh, I'll be right back," Grantaire said in a rush, getting up and heading towards his bedroom.

Enjolras picked up the remote and put on the food network. He munched happily on chips while waiting for Grantaire to get back. 

Enjolras felt like someone was watching him, and, sure enough, when he glanced behind him Grantaire was looking at him. "What?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire smiled a real, authentic, un-faked smile. "Nothing," he said. He sat dowm next to Enjolras again, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Food network?"

"Hell yeah," Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed. "Hell yeah," he agreed.

Enjolras smiled. "Tommorrow is Christmas Eve," he said.

"Yeah, it is. Did you wanna go out somewhere?" Grantaire asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner," Enjolras said. "You know, as practice for Christmas dinner with my mother." 

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great." Grantaire said.

"Great!" Enjolras said. 

And if Enjolras moved a little bit closer to Grantaire so that their thighs were touching, well, then, neither of them mentioned anything about it.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Enjolras spent a ridiculous amount of time stressing about having dinner with Grantaire that night. He had told his mother, and she was estatic, which made Enjolras happy as well.

That night, Enjolras decided on black skinny jeans and a black shirt, with his black converse. He frowned at himself in the mirror-was the outfit too...no, it was't. He liked the outfit, and it would have to do for Grantaire. He was comfortable wearing anything around Grantaire, even for a date-he knew Grantaire would be okay with whatever he wore.

 He took a deep breath and left.

 

* * *

 

When he got to the restaurant, Grantaire was waiting for him. Enjolras was relieved to see that Grantaire had also chosen to dress casually, in graphic t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," Enjolras said, sitting down at the table.

"I, uh, already ordered for you-a Greek salad, right? I know it's your favorite," Grantaire said.

"Wow oh my gosh yeah, it is, thank you!" Enjolras said. "I'm surprised you remember."

"I always remember," Grantaire said, then winced. "That sounded really creepy, sorry," he said, laughing.

Enjolras laughed with him. "No, yeah, I totally got you," he said, smiling.

"Okay, good," Grantaire said.

Enjolras tilted his head as he looked at Grantaire. "So, what's our story? Like, how did we get together? And for how long?"

Grantaire tilted his head, mirroring Enjolras. "You asked me out at school a month ago, I said yes, we're madly in love with eachother after being friends for years and years."

Enjolras straightened up. "That sounds good," he said, "yeah."

Grantaire laughed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the waitress came up to their table with their food. "Thank you," he said to her, smiling.

"Thanks," Enjolras said to her before she walked away. Grantaire had ordered the same thing as him-interesting.

"Yeah, so, anyway, I think we'll be good," Grantaire said. "I mean, we have be friends for, what, eleven years or something like that? We know eachother really well, and dating is just, like, a really cool friendship with romantic crap mixed in, so..."

Enjolras smiled. "Yeah, I think we'll be okay," he agreed.

 

* * *

 

After their dinner (in which discussion quickly turned to Star Wars), Enjolras drove Grantaire back to Grantaire's house, and parked in the driveway.

"I had fun tonight," Enjolras said, laughing.

"Yeah, I did, too," Grantaire said. "I thought it would be weird, fake dating you, but it's not weird at all. We've been friends for, what, eleven years now? I think it'll be easy convincing your mom we care about eachother like that."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be easy," Enjolras repeated, the butterflies in his stomach turning to ash. "We'll still be friends after, right?"

Grantaire laughed. "Of course we will, Enjolras! I just don't want it to be awkward, because, like. It's not like we'd ever date, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Enjolras said, forcing a laugh out. "Bye."

Grantaire smiled at him, getting out of the car. "Bye! See you tomorrow night."

"See you," Enjolras murmured, not waiting before pulling out of the driveway and speeding off back home.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras practically ran into his room when he got home, trying not to disturb his mother, who was in her bedroom with the light off. He closed his bedroom door behind him and collapsed on his bed, shoving his face into his pillow. 

 

 _Grantaire didn't love him!_ _Grantaire didn't love him back! Grantaire just saw him as a friend!_

 

_**He was so incredibly stupid.** _

 

* * *

 

Enjolras woke up in the morning-Christmas morning- feeling like he just died. He got up and looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, sighing. He looked like the mess he was. He grabbed a towel and held it under the tap while running cold water. Turning off the tap, he patted all over his face with the cold, wet towel before taking a deep breath and sighing. He needed to get changed.

After throwing on a festive green sweater and jeans, Enjolras brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and fixed his hair before leaving his room and padding into the kitchen.

"Hi, Enjolras!" his mother said happily from the kitchen. "I made you pancakes! I know you can make them yourself, but I got up early today and thought I could make us both a nice breakfast! Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, mother," Enjolras said happily. Even after a horrible night, his mother could make him feel better.

They sat down and ate together before opening presents and watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ together while sipping eggnog and eating chocolate.

Eventually, it came to be that time when Enjolras needed to pick up Grantaire, and so he kissed his mother on the cheek goodbye and drove to Grantaire's house.

"I love you," Enjolras said as soon as Grantaire got into the car.

"What?" Grantaire barked. "You love me?"

Enjolras gripped the steering wheel tighter, keeping his eyes locked on the road. 

"Just practicing for when we meet my mother," he said.

"Fair enough," Grantaire said. 

Enjolras tightened his jaw.

The rest of the car ride to Enjolras' house was spent in dead silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras unlocked his front door and stepped inside, Grantaire following behind him. "Mother! Grantaire's here!" Enjolras yelled, as Grantaire and him took their shoes off.

"Oh, perfect!" his mother said, walking up to them from where she had been in the living room.

"Please," she said to Grantaire, "come, sit."

"Thank you, ma'am," Grantaire said, moving to sit across from Enjolras' mother. "I know we've met before, but it's nice to meet you as your son's boyfriend."

Enjolras' mother laughed. "It's nice to meet you as my son's boyfriend!"

Grantaire laughed. "Thank you!"

Enjolras sat down next to his mother and zoned out as his mother and boyfriend talked over eating their dinner, and before he knew it his mother was going to bed and telling them not to stay up too late.

"I, uh, wasn't sure if I should get you a present or not," Grantaire said, "so I didn't."

"Don't worry, I didn't get you anything either," Enjolras said.

"We didn't get to tell say 'I love you" in front of your mother," Grantaire said.

"Oh, yeah," Enjolras said bitterly, "right."

"What's with your tone of voice?" Grantaire asked.

"Nothing," Enjolras said. "It's just that you said we don't have any feelings for eachother."

"We-we don't..." Grantaire said softly. "Do we?"

"N-no! We don't! That's the problem!" Enjolras hissed, trying to keep quiet so as to not wake his mother. 

"What?" Grantaire asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. "What?"

"I've been in love with you for years, Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted, standing up suddenly. "So many years! And I know I can't change your feelings and I respect your feelings and our friendship but I can't pretend anymore! Even after barely dating-fake dating- for, like, ** _three fucking days_** and I can't do it anymore! I can't hide my feelings!"

Grantaire stood up, too, opening his mouth to talk, but as soon as he did, Enjolras panicked, rushing to the door, slipping on his shoes and walking outside.

"Enjolras-Enjolras! It's freezing out there!" Grantaire yelled. "Enjolras!" he shouted, going after him.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire yelled, running over to where Enjolras was walking away from the house on the sidewalk.

"Enjolras, please, please, stop!" Grantaire said desperately.

"What!" Enjolras shouted, turning around and facing Grantaire.

They were only a few inches apart, and Grantaire could see fresh snow falling onto Enjolras' hair and sweater and cheeks... 

"Enjolras, I-I've loved you for as long as I've known you, but-but I never-I never thought you felt the same way, not even for a moment. I wanted to be very clear that-that our fake relationship was fake, because I didn't want to get hurt, but-but I never thought you would be the one getting hurt. I'm so, so, so very sorry okay I love you I love you I love you and I know now you love me too but if I've hurt you I understand and if you never want to talk to me again then that's okay that's perfectly fine I'll get over it I just want you to be happy-"

"Grantaire!" Enjolras said loudly, laughing as he interrupted Grantaire's ramble, "that's-we're okay. We both made mistakes, going into this whole fake dating and fake relationship, and that's okay. What's important and what matters now is that we've got eachother. And-and if you want to, I'd really like-no, I'd _**love**_ to date you for real."

Grantaire laughed. "For realsies?" he asked.

Enjolras smiled and nodded. "For realsies," he confirmed.

Grantaire laughed again. "May I kiss you?" he asked, gently brushing snowflakes off of Enjolras' cheeks.

Enjolras laughed, too. "You may," he said, leaning in and going up onto his toes to reach Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire let out a pleased noise, bending down to meet Enjolras' lips, and they shared their first kiss of many under the light of a full moon in the snowfall on Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
